Una Pequeña Historia
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: El solo conoce lo que es la tristeza y el dolor, pero cuando la conoce a ella conocera el significado del amor, algo que el habia perdido hace tiempo.
1. Prologo

En un lugar muy lejano de lo que hoy conocemos como Green Hill, atravesando el gran mar azul, se encuentra un reino llamado Dark Esmerals, reinado en aquel entonces por el rey Black Doom y su amada reina Esmeralda Dark, era una familia feliz y bondadosa, querida y amada no solo por su pueblo, sino también por todos los reinos vecinos en aquellos tiempos.

Estos reyes tenían un solo anhelo para que su dicha fuera completa, al ser bendecidos con un hijo. Con el paso del tiempo se cumplió el deseo de esta familia, la reina Esmeralda había dado a luz a un hermoso bebe varón durante una noche de luna llena en el frió otoño que ya había llegado al reino, llenando de alegría y gozo al rey y a la reina, pero no solo a ellos sino también a todo el reino consigo. La familia real era la más feliz sin duda alguna, tal cual era su dicha que parecía que nunca iba a acabar, pero paso ese tiempo de alegría y en su lugar fue puesta la tristeza acompañada de lagrimas amargas, la familia real junto con el reino habían sido heridos sin compasión alguna, la reina Esmeralda había muerto por una flecha que traspaso su corazón después de cinco años del nacimiento de su amado hijo, dejando un vació profundo en el corazón de todo su reino y en especial de su pequeño y amado hijo.

Después de esta tragedia el rey cambio su forma de ser completamente, ya no era la misma persona compasiva, amable o generosa, se había convertido en un moustro y más con su hijo; al parecer cuando la reina Esmeralda partió a la otra vida, también se había llevado el corazón noble y puro del rey Black con ella, dejando solo piedra en su lugar.

Con el paso del tiempo el rey se dio cuenta de que no quería perder a otra persona importante para el, así que para asegurarse de esto siempre tenia vigilado a su hijo por los mejores guardias del palacio las 24 horas del día, junto con varias normas mas para su protección, entre ellas estaba el no dejar el palacio nunca en la vida, ni pisar el exterior de este ni un segundo, ni siquiera a los jardines reales podía salir; el pequeño príncipe fue creciendo y madurando bajo la tutela de su nana Sara que había sido la mejor amiga de su madre cuando ella seguía viva y por una gran presión constante de parte de su padre sin saber el motivo exacto de ello, pero a pesar de sus logros y la sabiduría e inteligencia que presentaba desde su temprana edad, para los ojos del rey era una gran deserción como hijo y futuro heredero al trono y se preguntaba que había hecho mal en su educación.


	2. Mi pequeña aventura parte 1

UN VIEJO RECUERDO DE LA INFANCIA

1 Parte

Era una mañana tranquila y soleada de la primavera que había llegado al hermoso reino de Dark Esmerals para que darse hasta la llegada del frió otoño, desde el palacio real se podía oír a las aves cantar y un par de risas entre los pasillos que provenían de una habitación en especial, nada mas y nada menos que de la habitación del joven monarca que ya estaba por cumplir sus seis años de edad.

ESMERALDA: Shadow estáis quieto –tratando de acércalo mas a ella- puedes seguirte haciéndote el difícil pero vas a ir conmigo

SHADOW: no quiero ir con los consejeros del palacio –pataleando para tratar de zafarse del abrazo de su madre- suéltame por favor

ESMERALDA: ¿por que no? –Acostándolo delicadamente sobre la cama para ponerle los zapatos- será divertido cariño

SHADOW: no lo será –sentándose en la orilla de la cama- son un monto de personas mayores muy aburridas y aguafiestas –inflando sus cachetes como si estos fueran globos- siempre están de mal humor

ESMERALDA: eso no es cierto Shadow Dark The Hedgehog –termino de ponerle los zapatos y le peñisco las mejillas infladas del joven príncipe- y no infles los cachetes, eso no es propio de un futuro gobernante

SHADOW: lo siento –sobándose los cachetes ya pellizcados- mencióname a un solo consejero que sea divertido e iré mamá

ESMERALDA: bueno pues esta…...-rascándose la cabeza como si eso le ayudara a pensar una repuesta- el punto es que es tu obligación como príncipe ir a verlos

SHADOW: no quiero –abrazándola fuerte mente, levanto su rostro para ver a su madre a los ojos directamente, mientras que los ojos suyos estaban apunto de ser traicionados por las lagrimas y sus mejillas enrojecían- por favor no me obliguéis a ir mamita querida

SIRVIENTA: reina Esmeralda –haciendo reverencia desde la puerta de la habitación- perdón que la interrumpa de esta manera majestad pero el rey quiere verla ahora

ESMERALDA: bueno iré enseguida –levantándose de la cama con el joven príncipe en brazos- dígale que en un momento iré por favor

SIRVIENTA: si su majestad –tomando las perillas de la puerta para jalar de ellas y cerrar la puerta- pero el rey no quiere que valla con el príncipe

ESMERALDA: esta bien –bajo a Shadow al suelo y le acaricio la cabella alborotándole las púas- Shadow espérame en el jardín secreto, esta bien

SHADOW: si mamá pero no tardes mucho –sale corriendo de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja común de el- te espero

En el jardín secreto de la familia real se puede ver al joven príncipe sentado debajo de la sombra de un árbol esperando la llegada de su querida madre, mas llega el anochecer y la reina aun no a llegado a ver a su hijo, haciendo que a este se le escape una lagrima por la tristeza que inundo su corazón por ser tal vez olvidado por su madre, cuando de repente el joven príncipe siente una mano sobre su hombro y volteando a ver quien era con la esperanza de que fuera su madre, el joven príncipe se voltea haber quien era y un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo totalmente era su padre, quien lo había tocado, el rey lo carga y lo lleva adentro del palacio sin dirigirle palabra alguna por todo el trayecto que tuvieron que recorrer hasta la habitación del joven príncipe.

En la mañana siguiente el joven príncipe se levanta temprano por la duda que le invadía desde anoche y sale corriendo por los pasillos asía la habitación de su madre para saber que había ocurrido ayer, más al entrar a la habitación de su madre ve a su niñera Sara llorando amargamente mientras se abrazaba así misma, arrodillada cerca de la cama donde solía dormir su madre, esta al ver al príncipe parado en la puerta se levanta y corre asía el, lo levanta y lo abrazan con fuerza y se lo lleva a la habitación del monarca, mas este se rehúsa a irse de hay sin saber que es lo que pasaba, su madre no estuviera y su niñera llorada sin consuelo alguno.

SHADOW: Sara ¿Qué es lo que pasa, donde esta mi mamá? –soltándose del agarre de su niñera y corriendo asía la cama de su madre- Sara –los ojos de su alteza se empezaron a iluminar mientras esperaba la respuesta de su niñera- ¿Sara?

SARA: me temo Shadow que a lo mejor no volvamos a ver a tu madre nunca mas –hincándose a su lado y acariciando la mejilla de Shadow

SHADOW:¿Por qué? –Ladeando la cabeza de un lado- se siente mal

SARA: a lo mejor no lo logres entender ahora –pone una mano sobre su hombro mientras que ella misma luchaba contra las lagrimas que la querían invadir de nuevo- pero es momento de decirle adiós a tu madre

SHADOW:¿Por qué? Se va a ir de viaje otra vez

SARA: no –abrazándolo y acercarlo lo mas posible a su corazón- me temo que nunca mas la podremos volver a ver

SHADOW: ¿Por qué?, ¿Donde esta?, ¡La quiero ver ahora! –ya no soportaba mas el no saber que estaba pasando, sus lagrimas ya le habían vencido y ahora estaban recorriendo sus mejillas- ¡mamá!

¿?: me temo que eso se acabo hijo mió

SARA: su majestad -se levanta lo mas rápido posible y volteo a ver al rey para asegurarse que era el- majestad yo…

BLACK DOOM: Sara déjame a solas con mi hijo –empezó a caminar rumbo a ellos y un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de Sara y del pequeño príncipe al solo escuchar el sonido de los zapatos de su majestad

SARA: si su majestad –hizo una reverencia y se disponía a macharse cuando sintió un tirón de la parte trasera de su vestido y volteo a ver quien lo ocasionaba- Shadow

SHADOW: Sara no te vallas por favor –se empezó a esconder detrás de ser para no se visible ante los ojos de su progenitor- no me dejes solo con el –empezó a jalonear con mas fuerza un pedazo del vestido de su niñera- por favor Sara, el me da miedo más que el monstruo que vive debajo de mi cama.

SARA: estaréis bien Shadow –acariciando su cabeza con gentileza- no te ara daño te lo aseguro –hizo otra reverencia y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras si

El rey carga a su hijo y se lo lleva a una habitación grande y cerrada en donde se puede ver al final una tiara echa de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes y piedras preciosas que solía ser de la medre del joven príncipe, el rey baja a su hijo y este enseguida se lanza a correr hacia donde esta la tiara y al llegar la sostiene con ambas manos causando que soltara lagrimas sin control.

BLACK DOOM: me temo que nunca mas volveremos a ver a tu madre –su tono de voz era mas serio y frió de lo normal y su mirada no reflejaba alguna señal de vida o de sentimiento en el- ¿me has entendido?

El joven príncipe se inca en el suelo llorando a lagrimas amargas por primera vez en su vida repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase sin parar "quiero ver a mi madre", desde ese día nunca mas se volvió a ver que el príncipe sonriera o que comiera o que saliera a jugar como antes de la tragedia. El rey le cuadruplico los estudios y las enseñanzas al príncipe para que tratara de despejar su mente de lo sucedido pero no daba resultado y al ver que no funcionaba le prohibió varias cosas, pero en especial salir del palacio, y lo peor de todo, no podía hablar de su madre o recordaba.

BLACK DOOM: hijo mió ¿no vas a comer?, es tu platillo favorito –dijo con su tono serio, ya típico de el desde la muerte de la reina, mientras le daba un sorbo a la copa de vino que tenia en su mano

SHADOW: no tengo hambre su majestad, - se bajo de la silla y empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta pero antes de salir volteo e hizo reverencia- si me disculpan tengo clase de literatura, violín y lengua extranjera junto con historia y agricultura

SARA: majestad no cree que esta exagerando sobre las horas de estudio del joven príncipe –apartando el plato de comida que estaba frente de ella y volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos

BLACK DOOM: no, es lo ideal así podrá esta bien preparado para gobernar el reino cuando llegue la hora de mi partida o la de su unión con una princesa de sangre noble y digna –volvió a darle un sorbo al vino de su copa y lo dejo descansar en la mesa- lo que pase primero

SARA: pero el es solo un niño –ya no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo en ese momento, era totalmente una locura- acaba de perder a su madre y no me parece bien que usted…

BLACK DOOM: ¡ya cállate Sara! –se levanto de la silla y puso sus manos sobre la mesa causando que las copas que estaban sobre esta cayeran por causa de las vibraciones, ya estaba hecho una furia por la ignorancia de la niñera de su único hijo y no lo iba a soportar mas- talvez con Esmeralda era todo juego y diversión pero se que es lo mejor para mi hijo y lo estoy asiendo bien, y a la próxima vez que me faltes al respecto la aviento al calabozo

SARA: perdón su majestad –agacho la cabeza en señal de derrota, pero adentro de ella solo se estaba planeando un plan para que el joven príncipe conociera de nuevo la felicidad- lo lamento, tiene todo la razón magnificencia


End file.
